


Inconvenience at the Convenience Store

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, M/M, probably an over done promt, shrug, team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Oikawa have been dating a few months now and it's about time they add something a little more exciting to their lives... Only one inconvenient trip to the convenience store slowly becomes more of a problem than the pair of them would have hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenience at the Convenience Store

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is probably over done for this pairing i.e the promt in which Suga and Oikawa are dating and the team somehow finds out...
> 
> I have been trying to write a fic for them for months and this was the first thing I could think of and finish so...

It had officially been two months since Oikawa and Sugawara started dating and they decided that, hey it was about time they do something a little more than the occasional blowjob to make their lives interesting. It was Saturday and Oikawa was coming over to Suga's empty residence after both of their volleyball team's practices had ended. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know one another a little more "intimately". Suga had the house to himself and managed to wiggle his way out of the team's nagging and begging of him to join them at Tanaka's for a movie marathon. The argument of having homework always seemed to work, even if it did take a little convincing.

  
Oikawa arrived at Sugawara's house right on schedule with a sharp knock on the door to which Suga opened promptly, "Hello Oikawa."

  
"Hello Suga-chan," Oikawa winked and leaned to press his lips to Suga's nose as he entered the house.

  
Pink spread just along Suga's nose at the innocent contact and he moved to the side to allow Oikawa's complete entrance, "How was practice?" Suga watched as Oikawa toed out of his shoes and then turned to face Suga again.

  
Oikawa repositioned the glasses on his face and sighed, "No complaints."

  
Suga watched Oikawa adjust the glasses, that he was positive weren't even prescription and smirked, "None whatsoever?"

  
"Well," Oikawa hummed and closed the space between the two setters wrapping his arms around Suga's waist and pulling him in close, "I had to wait that entire time to see you..."

  
The slight drop in Oikawa's voice made a chill run up Suga's spine, but Suga still found the ability to flirt back, "I bet that was so hard for you."

  
The setter's eyes were locked and their faces slowly getting closer and closer together, when Oikawa spoke next Suga could almost taste the minty gum he must have chewed before arriving, "You have no idea."

  
Suga figured he could add on to that but decided they both were pretty impatient and closed the little space between them by bringing their lips together. The kiss went from soft to desperate in seconds. Their tongues weaving in and out of one another's mouths both exchanging the taste of the other. Oikawa pulled his tongue back first and ran it along Suga's lower lip and the bit down and sucked lightly on the pink skin. The action elicited a small moan from the smaller setter.

  
Oikawa moved from Suga's lips to his jaw and then down along his neck. Oikawa was notorious for leaving hickeys that were just visible enough past the collar of his uniform and gym clothes for the team to wonder. Which was what Oikawa was doing right now. Just at the base of his neck sucking away at Suga's pale skin. Suga would never complain though because hell like he would want to stop something that felt so good.

  
As Suga was running his hands through Oikawa's hair a very unsettling thought ran through his head, "Oikawa..." It sounded more like a pleasure whisper than an attention grabbing statement and Oikawa only hummed and made Suga's life a little more difficult by pushing him back against the wall by the entry way and grinding his hips against Suga's. An unintentional sound of pleasure rolled from Suga and into the air and he was going to forget his troubling thought completely but it was important.

  
Suga gripped a small tuft of Oikawa's hair, "Hey," Oikawa finally removed his face from Suga's neck and frowned at him and Suga frowned back, "Did you get protection like I told you?"

  
Oikawa's frown turned into a very unflattering grimace and he groaned, "Shit."

~~~

Luckily for Suga and Oikawa Ukai's convenience store was only minutes away from Suga's house. However unluckily for the pair of them was that it was in fact Ukai's store. Suga decided it would just be best if the both of them went because there were too many awkward encounters if only one of them went. Especially for what they would be purchasing.

  
Suga figured the team would find out one day that he was dating the captain of their rival team. So why not start with the coach finding out first, right?

  
As Oikawa and Suga entered the little convenience store Suga almost hoped maybe Ukai wasn't working. However the smell of cigarettes instantly wafting around him when he entered killed that hope in an instant.

  
"Good evening," Ukai called lazily from the counter, he was perusing some magazine and not paying attention to the two customers who had entered.

  
"Hello Coach," Suga replied cheerily and took Oikawa's hand guiding him to the back of the store where he knew what they needed was.

  
Ukai glanced up at Suga's greeting and seemed to do a double take at who Suga was with. He stared at them and then to their entertained fingers then to the direction they were headed. He cleared his throat loudly as to let the image settle in his head and then answered, "So you aren't busy with homework tonight Sugawara..."

  
Suga felt his face heat up as he Oikawa scanned the condoms, Suga grabbed a box as Oikawa replied for him, "Oh no that's not what he's busy with tonight."

  
Suga turned around with rapid reflex and side jabbed Oikawa in the ribs before walking briskly past him and to the counter 'rude Suga-chan' was hissed through the air as Suga set the box on the counter.

  
Ukai stood up and rung the item up avoiding eye contact with his pupil. Suga paid and then smiled to Ukai, "If we could not let anyone know about this..."

  
Ukai held up his hands, "I don't know anything."

  
"Thanks coach," Suga beamed and then looked back to Oikawa.

  
"Sorry but do you have a bathroom?" Oikawa asked casually.

  
Ukai nodded, "Yes just at the back through the white door and it's on your left."

  
Oikawa winked to a frowning Suga, "I'll only be a second."

  
And so Suga was left in an awkward silence with Ukai. Ukai patted the counter a few times glancing at the probably very obvious new hickey forming on Suga's neck and then went back to his stool.

  
"So have you been together long?" Ukai asked opening his magazine again.

  
"Oh a few months," Suga shrugged trying not to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

  
"Well just be careful-" Ukai started to say but was interrupted as the door to the shop opened and a very recognizable shouting and bickering followed by laughter and stern shouting filled the shop.

  
Suga wanted right then and there to disappear and never be seen again. Because entering the shop was a shouting first year duo, followed by a roaring with laughter second year duo, a stern looking third year, and the rest of the volleyball team. Ukai looked from Suga and then down to his magazine and Suga swore he heard the man mutter, "Sorry kid good luck."

  
Hinata noticed their co-captain first, "Sugawara-san!"

  
Suga smiled and quickly brought his bag of purchase from the counter and gripped it tightly (lucky the bag was paper and not see through), "Oh hello everyone what are you all doing here?"

  
"Probably the same as you," Hinata answered innocently and coach Ukai choked back a laugh covering it by actually coughing and then turning the page of his magazine.

  
"And what is that exactly?" Suga asked nervously.

  
"Getting snacks of course!" Noya shouted, "Ryuu didn't have anything good!"

  
"Really?" Suga asked grinning, "Tanaka always has food."

  
"But not what everyone likes," Daichi sighed and then motioned to Suga's bag, "Study snacks."

  
Suga glanced to the bag and felt his face threaten to heat up but he quickly looked back up and answered, "You know me can't study without something sweet." It wasn't entirely a lie Suga thought to himself. He could feel his palms growing warm the longer he had to wait here. What on earth was taking Oikawa so long?  
The team was starting to roam about for snacks of their choosing and Daichi, Noya and Tanaka decided interrogating Suga was their first stop before snacks.

  
"Gummy worms?" Daichi asked.

  
"Of course," Suga grinned, but that grin instantly vanished as the bag was ripped from his grip by Nishinoya. Suga reached for the bag but Noya had already opened before he even came close to stopping him.

  
Nishinoya's eyes widened, "So my eyes weren't deceiving me then!"

  
"Deceiving you?" Suga asked feeling his skin grow warm.

  
Noya spun around grinning wickedly, "You have a date! You are dating someone!"

  
Suga's warm skin flushed pink and he stuttered, "I-I what?"

 

Tanaka snatched the bag and peered inside, "Sugawara-san!" Tanaka slammed a hand onto Suga's shoulder, "I thought those were hickeys I spotted!" This was what hell feels like, Suga thought as he watched as more of the team made their way curiously over to the counter.

  
Daichi snatched the bag and then handed it back to Suga, "That's great Suga! Why haven't you told us?"

  
"Told us what Suga-san!?" Hinata asked excitedly.

  
"Sugawara is dating someone!" Nishinoya answered for Hinata and everyone else who had crowded back around Suga.

  
"Really?" Ennoshita asked calmly.

  
"That's great Suga, who is it?" Kinoshita asked.

  
Suga wanted more than anything to melt through the floor right at that moment. But he knew he couldn't.

  
"Well it's umm," Suga started.

  
"Do we know them?" Tanaka asked.

  
"Yes well..." Suga spoke again his face burning more with each second that passed.

  
"Tell us!" "Come on Suga!" "Are they nice?" "Please!" "Just say it!" The team was bombarding Suga and he would rather die than listen to all the questions or even answer them.

  
Ukai shut them all up though, "Oi if you don't stop harassing your teammate I'm gonna kick you all out of here!"

  
Suga swallowed in the silence that followed and took a deep breath, they were going to find out eventually right, "Ok, I'm dating-"

  
"Ok Suga-chan we can go now," Oikawa's sing song carried from close to the middle of the shop to the front and the air was filled with a tension that you could almost see until Oikawa appeared from the shelves.

  
Oikawa froze and stared at the shocked faces of the Karasuno volleyball team and then over to Suga. Neither of them knew what to say. And it seemed the entire volleyball team didn't know what to say either.

 

Oikawa adjusted his glasses and plastered on a grin and waltzed over to Suga, "Alright shall we go then?"

  
Suga nodded and looped his arm through Oikawa's elbow. Oikawa waved a goodbye to the horror struck team and then winked to Kageyama before towing Suga out of the shop. The couple walked briskly in silence for several minutes before Oikawa let out a laugh. Suga looked up to him frowning.

  
"Oh Suga-chan your teammates are a funny bunch! You should have seen their faces," Oikawa was still laughing.

  
Suga grimaced, "In case you didn't notice I was there and I did see their faces."

  
Oikawa sighed and wrapped his arm around Suga's shoulders, "Dont worry about it they were going to find out eventually and I think their expressions would have been about the same."

  
Suga chuckled lightly and leaned into Oikawa, "You are probably right," then he grinned deviously to his boyfriend, "Come on I have something other than homework to be doing right now."

  
Oikawa grinned right back, "We should go hurry and do that then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please don't be shy to point out errors I will fix them. And hmu [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about Oisuga or Haikyuu in general! :D


End file.
